nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake (ソリッド・スネーク, Soriddo Sunēku) is the main character of the Metal Gear series of games, starting with the original Metal Gear for the NES. He is considered to be the most unexpected participant to be attending the fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, who's appearance is somewhat based on his appearance in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, which did not appear on the GameCube, though the first Metal Gear Solid was remade as Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Description Origin Solid Snake is in fact a clone. One of eight clones from the 'The Greatest Soldier of The 20th Century', Big Boss (Naked Snake), as part of the Les Enfants Terribles project, though only two survived; himself, and Liquid Snake. Both Snakes were genetically altered, so that Solid only inherited Big Boss's recessive genes, while Liquid inherited the dominant genes. He was sent out to Outer Heaven in Metal Gear, where he destroyed the walking tank, Metal Gear, and defeated Big Boss. He was later sent to Zanzibar Land in Metal Gear 2 (only on the MSX), to destroy another Metal Gear. Big Boss was killed in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. After this he left for Alaska and stayed there for nine years, where MGS:TTS starts off. Family Snake has no father as he is a clone. But some may consider Big Boss (Naked Snake) to be his father as he is a clone from him. Although the original egg was from an asian woman, EVA was Snake's surrogate mother and she considers Snake as her true son. He had eight brothers (or clones) 5 of them were killed to increase the soldier genes (6 according to Liquid). But the 3 remaining were: Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. All of whom have tried to kill Snake to make their "Father's" dream of Outer Heaven true. However, both died (although Revolver Ocelot used hypnotherapy and psychoactive drugs to make himself the mental doppelgänger of Liquid Snake, becoming Liquid Ocelot). Appearances ''Metal Gear'' series Snake made his first appearance on a Nintendo console with Metal Gear (NES) on June 1988. After his debut Snake returned once again on the NES in Snake's Revenge (which is not considered canonical to the Metal Gear storyline). In 1998, Metal Gear Solid was released on the PlayStation, and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty followed suit on the PlayStation 2. Snake once again returned to Nintendo in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (known as "Metal Gear Solid" outside of Japan) for the Game Boy Color, and later appeared in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Snake is a bit on the slow side, though is a very damaging and effective player character. Snake makes use of his hand-to-hand combat skills consisting of kneeing, kicking, and punching an enemy for a great amount of damage and knock back, not to mention that his side attack hits TWICE. Snake is equipped with a UAV which he can use to float himself upwards quickly and for quite a distance as well. His signature attack is planting C4 and using other various explosives, such as an RPG-7, an AIM-92 Stinger, a mortar launcher, fragmentation grenades, and IEDs. His final smash is a Milkor MGL Grenade Launcher where you get to shoot people with grenades from a helicopter with 2 magazines of 6 rounds. In game, he appears from out of his box on Meta Knight's Halberd in Subspace Emissary, where he later teams up with Meta Knight and Lucario. His voice actor is David Hayter. Gallery See main article: Solid Snake gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Third party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Males Category:Metal Gear characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Amiibo characters